


bright clouds and sunny days

by Reginacorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jade is daves sunshine his only sunshine ect. ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright clouds and sunny days

You pace about your room, the familiar decorations and colors making you sick to your stomach. Everything making you sick to your stomach.

You have been feeling horrible for days, you don’t really have any good reason to feel horrible, you just do. The sound of your door creaking open snaps you out of your thoughts. A girl with startlingly black hair contrasted with her white ears peers meekly in. Jade. You smile involuntarily. For some reason, whenever you see Harley you just have to smile. She just has that effect on people.

She fully opens the door, stepping into the room and standing in front of the it. “Hey Dave” she says tentatively ” You look like you haven’t been feeling well lately, everyone is worried. Are you alright?” You stare for a couple moments before replying. “Yeah Harley of course I’m alright, there’s no one who could possibly be more alright than me right now.” She smiles, mood instantly changing as she bounds up to you. “So, what are you up to now Dave?” she asks cheerily “Not much” you reply, gesturing to the room around you “just being infernally awesome.”

She giggles, beautiful face all but inches from yours. Without thinking you lean in, kissing her, and leaving surprise across both of your faces. After a few seconds, her expression slowly softens up, and she smiles brightly at you, lighting up your day completely and instantly. “Do you want to go watch a movie downstairs with me Dave?” She says, pushing her hair behind her ear. ”Sure Harley, anything you want.” You say casually, but you mean it. You would do anything she wanted. Anything at all.


End file.
